Various joint endoprostheses have previously been proposed. While generally satisfactory for the purpose of orthopaedic joint replacement, they have been found unsatisfactory for a number of reasons: dislocation, dissociation of components, bony wear, acetabular protrusio, pain, polyethylene wear, limited range of motion, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present novel invention to provide a joint endoprosthesis which overcomes the disadvantages of prior systems as set forth above.
It is further an object of the present invention to be highly effective and reliable in its operation.